Gylfie's Confession
by WhaleMaster
Summary: Gylfie, a young elf owl, has fallen for her best friend Soren, a barn owl. ever since Soren saved another barn owl from a fire, he has barely spent any time with Gylfie. How will Gylfie show him how she feels about him?
1. Ezylryb's idea

***Hi Guys! this is my first fanfic and I, unlike other people who have even written multiple fanfics, will always try my best to use proper grammar and spelling so that you don't have trouble reading! Anyways, this is a fanfic about Soren and Gylfie from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Enjoy!***

All of the band thought that Gylfie was acting strange lately. Ever since Soren had come back with Pelli she had been silent. What they didn't know is that Gylfie had a secret. Gylfie had fallen in love with soren the very first moment they had met.

Gylfie would never forget that day, not only because it was full of terror, but because of how Soren had been the only person there who had made her feel safe. Ever since, Gylfie couldn't stop thinking of him, but couldn't work up the courage to say anything. She was scared of rejection and of their friendship never being the same. She was also scared of how the other owls would look at him and her together.

Ever since Soren had brought back Pelli, he had been spending all of his time with her. Gylfie felt crushed because she thought she had no chance to win him over against another barn owl. Gylfie had fallen into a depression since then, and since Soren was always paying attention to Pelli, he never noticed.

As Gylfie sat in the library, pretending to read a book she had picked out at random, Ezylryb noticed that she was reading a book about Colliering upside-down. He knew that something was wrong, so he went over to talk to her.

"have you're eyes gone upside-down or is something troubling you?" Ezylryb asked

"What? oh, ummm... it-it's nothing important." Gylfie said, startled

"Yeah, and I'm your aunt Wilma. Look, I know something's going on and you're getting distracted by it. You can tell me."

"fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Ok, so... you know the owl that Soren brought back from that fire?"

"Pellimore?"

"yeah. well, Soren has been spending all of his time with her and I haven't been able to see him at all for a while and..."

"Let me guess, you don't just was to be friends with him?" Ezylryb asked with a knowing look

"yes" Gylfie said in a whisper as she burst into tears

Ezylryb wrapped his wing around her. "I think I can help you with that"

"how?" Gylfie said, her tears subsiding.

"Maybe i could send you two out on a special mission... one where you two can be alone and you run a low risk of anything bad happening to you..."

"really? you would do that for me?"

"I can't stand to see someone like you being so distracted and upset about this."

 ***This is the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it was short. I will be making more chapters to this, so just wait and leave me any constructive criticisms you have. have a nice day!***


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

Ezylryb talked to parliament the following night and convinced the to let him send Soren and Gylfie on a mission to scout out certain forests for any signs of the pure ones. the forests were spread apart throughout the land to make sure that they had plenty of time together. Once Gylfie heard about this, she was ecstatic, while Soren was slightly sad to leave the tree and his new friend Pelli.

After departure, Gylfie and Soren went into a pine forest inhabited mostly by tytos, though with few or little pure one sightings. Gylfie was quiet most of the time, which Soren finally noticed. near dawn, he caught a few voles and decided to bring it up over dinner.

"Gylf?"

"Yeah, Soren?"

"You seem to be quiet lately. what's wrong?"

Gylfie started to feel like there was a lump in her throat and her gizzard started tingling.

"nothing" she lied, sounding choked up.

"Gylf, you know you can tell my anything."

"It's about..." she said, starting to tremble

"come here" he said, holding her with his wing as she started crying

"it's about someone i... well, someone i love."

"Why are you so sad about them?" soren asked, clueless to who it was

"Well, they don't know how i feel about them and I don't know how to tell them. Then they have spent all of their time with someone else who they met not too long ago."

"aww, Gylf. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Soren."

"do you mind if i ask who?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to eat dinner and go to sleep for a while."

"Ok, but if you want to talk more, i am always here for you."

"thank you, Soren."

After that they ate their voles and went to sleep.

Gylfie was woken up in the middle of the day by a loud noise outside. she looked outside and couldn't see anything. while looking outside, she bumped into a small, loose piece of wood in the hollow that fell on Soren and woke him up.

"What was that?" Gylfie wondered out loud, shaking.

"What's a matter, Gylf?" Soren asked, startling her.

"I heard a loud noise outside and, well... i'm a bit scared."

"Come here, Gylf" Soren said, outstretching his wing. "maybe you'll feel safer if you come and sleep with me."

"Thanks, Soren." she cuddled up next to him and the two slept soundly for the rest of the day.


	3. A Little Strange

Soren and Gylfie woke up just after sunset and got to a mixed-tree forest. they ran into some tytos wearing the metal masks of the pure ones, so Soren quickly dispatched them. since the had spent the last night in a pine tree, they decided to get the smell out of their beaks and they found a hollow in a birch tree overlooking a lake. This night, Soren caught a large mouse for the both of them because he couldn't find much else.

Gylfie was much more of her usual self today, but Soren still knew that she needed to talk about something, so after dinner, he asked her if she wanted to talk some more.

"Ok, but i'm not going to say any names" Gylfie said, trying to keep her feelings a secret.

"That's fine, Gylf. I just think that you'll feel better after talking a bit more."

Gylfie was reminded of one of the reasons she loved him - he was so kind and caring.

"So, How long have you known this owl?"

"since we found the guardians, almost" she lied, showing no signs of it.

"Also, another thing that i overlooked last night, I didn't know there were any elf owls at the tree besides you."

"as far as i know, there aren't." she said, looking sad.

"so what species is he?"

"i don't want to say. You would find out if i told you because there are only so many new female owls coming into the tree, and he has found one that i think he is in love with" she said, tears starting to come down from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Gylf." he said, hugging her with his wing. "if you don't want to talk anymore tonight, you don't have to." he said.

"No, i want to keep talking."

"Ok. Just tell me if you want to stop."

"Thanks, Soren. I can always count on you." she said, hugging him back with her wing.

"I have been thinking about him almost nonstop for a few weeks now. I know that I want to be with him, but he might have found someone he wants to be with who is the same species. Why would anyone take me over some beautiful owl of their own species?"

"Gylf, don't worry about your species and theirs. Just be yourself. You're smart, loyal, beautiful, and the best friend i have ever had."

"but what if they don't want that? What if they just want someone who is pretty and who can mate with them?"

"Then they don't deserve to have you crying over them. they deserve to be thrown into a forest fire and told to fly for their lives."

"I love talking to you, Soren." she said, snuggling up to him. "Do you mind if we sleep together like we did last Day? it makes me feel safe."

"of course, Gylf."

And then they drifted off to sleep. That Day, Gylfie dreamed about being thrown into a forest fire and being told to fly for her life, but never being able to fly up out of the flames. When the flames caught up to her she woke up and was panicking until she realized that she was safe within Soren's wings. She drifted off again, smiling.


	4. The Confession

The next three days were filled with close to nothing. Gylfie and Soren didn't talk anymore about this "mystery owl" but Gylfie was a lot more attached to Soren than usual. she would sleep under his wing every night and would always be right next to him when they were flying around, searching the forests for pure ones.

On the third night, they slept in a willow tree. they were only 2 locations away from being done with this mission, which worried Gylfie and caused a nightmare where she never told Soren how she feels about her and ended up mating and having owlets with Pelli. (3 of them!) When she woke up, she snuggled against him and told herself that everything was fine and she would tell him soon... she hoped.

when they woke up in the night, everything seemed to be fine. they went west, to another forest that would take a couple days to reach. on the way the was an encounter with 4 pure ones. Soren couldn't handle them alone, even though he told Gylfie he could, and she had to save him by distracting one sneaking up on him. she put up a fight, but the owl damaged her wing before Soren was able to kill it. After that was settled, he immediately rushed to her side.

"Gylf! are you Ok?"

"I'm fine, but i don't think i can fly. my wing hurts like hell."

"I'll take you to a place to rest"

"no, we can keep going." Gylfie said, struggling to get up through the pain

"Gylf, you're hurt and i'm not letting you go anywhere but to a place where you'll be safe."

Soren picked up Gylfie and flew her to the nearest tree with an unoccupied hollow. he went and gathered whatever medical supplies he could find to help Gylfie's wing heal. they spent a day in that hollow and set out the next night with Gylfie on Soren's back.

The next two days passed with Gylfie on Soren's back. Gylfie had nightmares all the time and continued to sleep with Soren. Soren couldn't help but feel responsible for Gylfie's wing, so he was very protective of her afterwards.

Because of the extra weight on Soren, it would take three days for them to reach the final area they needed to look at and go back to the tree. Gylfie couldn't decide when to tell Soren. She was nervous, which Soren noticed on the night they had searched their last location.

"Hey Gylf, can i ask you something?"

"Of course, Soren"

"Why have you been acting so nervous these last couple days?"

"umm.." Gylfie started to panic "No reason"

"What is it you're not telling me, Gylf?"

"I-I-I..." she said, trembling

"You what?"

Gylfie burst into tears. Soren immediately held her against him with his wings.

"I love you, Soren. This entire time i have been talking about an owl that i loved, i have been talking about you."

"Gylfie..."

"Ezylryb sent us on this mission so i could tell you how i felt alone and get you away from Pelli. I don't care if you don't-" she couldn't continue, as soren was kissing her.

"Oh Gylfie, this whole time i have been worried that you had fallen in love with some other owl." Soren said, starting to cry. "but i have loved you since the day i met you."

The spent that day snuggling together, relieved that they shared each other's feelings.

the next two nights were filled with flying back to the tree, while the two of them spent days in hollows, enjoying the love that they shared.

When they got back to the tree, they reported their mission results and, thanks to Ezylryb, moved into a larger hollow, reserved for mates. They spent the rest of their days in happiness because, as it turns out, Kludd and Nyra were two of the four owls that attacked Soren and Gylfie. In Soren's rage over someone hurting Gylfie, he didn't notice who the owls were.

Without Kludd and Nyra, the pure ones fell into despair and soon were eradicated.

 ***Hope you all enjoyed! This was all written in the span of about 3 hours from midnight to 2:00 because i just couldn't stop writing this story. Hope you all have a fantastic day!***


End file.
